teyrnasregionfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jekyde
Jekyde è un Pokémon di doppio Tipo Elettro/Buio. Non si evolve da o in nessun altro Pokémon. Biologia Questo Pokémon, inesistente in natura, è stato creato artificialmente dall’uomo e la sua comparsa risale a poco più di quindici anni fa. Nella forma difensiva, detta anche “camuffata”, si presenta coma una piccola creatura vagamente antropomorfa, ricoperta di una fitta e impalpabile pelliccia che riluce di un tenue bagliore azzurrino. A livello informatico in genere appare come un file di pochi kb di peso, dal nome “pet.me” opure “hide-and.seek”. Dal momento che tale file ha un nome e un’estensione inconfondibili, ed è oggi noto e di facile individuazione, spesso è annidato all’interno di altri file, spesso eseguibili che, una volta avviati causano l’esecuzione forzata di “pet.me”. Se il Pokémon è “selvatico”, ovvero un esemplare autogeneratosi all’interno della rete, non è eccessivamente dannoso per il sistema infetto. Spesso si nasconde di preferenza all’interno di cartelle contenenti file musicali, che sembra gradire molto, rispetto agli altri, e dalla sua postazione manipola leggermente il sistema. Sembra avere infatti un’indole piuttosto giocherellona, per non dire dispettosa, ma le sue burle si limitano a piccoli fastidi per l’utente, come file rinominati, estensioni modificate, fino ad arrivare al massimo a fastidiosi (per quanto temporanei) blocchi del sistema. In questi casi la schermata visualizzata diventa di un colore azzurro, e si riempie alternativamente delle frasi “play with me” (“gioca con me”)e “let’s play hide and seek” (“giochiamo a nascondino”). Queste abitudini, che possono risultare forse leggermente inquietanti (soprattutto quando il computer infetto si avvia da solo, in piena notte, riportando la schermata sopra citata), raramente si spingono più in là, e gli studiosi le interpretano come un effettivo tentativo di ottenere attenzioni da parte dell’uomo. Quando l’infezione è ancora a questi livelli, qualsiasi utente con una discreta preparazione informatica è in grado di risolvere il problema autonomamente. E’ necessario ricercare manualmente la cartella di residenza e quindi il file specifico infetto, seguendo gli indizi lasciati in giro dal Pokémon, e aprirlo, per spingere la creatura a spostarsi in un altro, e ripetere l’operazione finché non si sia stancata. A questo punto, spesso compare una schermata che riposta il testo “GG”, e il Pokémon abbandona il sistema, rientrando nella rete. Alcuni esemplari abbandonano invece fisicamente il computer, materializzandosi di fronte all’utente, esprimendo così in modo chiaro una spiccata simpatia e l’intenzione di restare al loro fianco, per quanto questi avvenimenti siano estremamente rari. E’ da considerare anche che sono necessarie particolari Pokéball per un eventuale contenimento: dal momento che si tratta ad oggi di apparecchiature elettroniche, questa creatura è facilmente in grado di bypassarne i sistemi di sicurezza, uscendone a piacimento. E’ invece da evitare assolutamente un tentativo di rimozione forzata tramite software di terze parti. Se attaccato, fisicamente o virtualmente, questo Pokémon rivela la sua vera forma, detta anche “attiva”. Il corpo assume una forma allungata ed elastica, di colore principalmente nero, le difese si abbassano e salgono invece a dismisura il potenziale offensivo e la velocità. In questo stato, comincia la sistematica distruzione del sistema attaccato: è in grado di forzare anche i sistemi informatici più sicuri in tempi brevissimi e in battaglia si muove così rapidamente da non poter quasi essere visto a occhio nudo. Una volta portato a termine il suo compito (che sia una lotta o la completa distruzione del sistema attaccato) torna al suo aspetto iniziale. Tuttavia, se trattati con il dovuto rispetto, questi Pokémon si rivelano dei formidabili alleati. Non gradiscono essere rinchiusi nelle Pokéball, e preferiscono annidarsi al’interno di un computer o, in mancanza di meglio, in apparecchiature elettroniche in generale. Una volta all’interno del sistema, lo custodiscono gelosamente da qualsiasi attacco esterno con un’efficacia di molto superiore anche ai migliori antivirus in commercio, e provvedono al suo mantenimento, correggendo piccoli errori di sistema, mantenendo i files compatti e ordinati e aggiornando le applicazioni. Se indispettiti o se viene mancato loro di rispetto, invece, fanno capire in modo estremamente chiaro il loro disappunto: cominciano in genere con piccoli dispetti, come cancellare files, spostarli o impedendo l’accesso al sistema per periodi di tempo più o meno lunghi, e se l’atteggiamento del proprietario nei loro confronti non migliora, il comportamento peggiora man mano, fino ad arrivare ad un’irreparabile distruzione del sistema. A causa degli enormi problemi che creature del genere possono causare in mano a persona sbagliate (sbloccando gli accessi ad archivi governativi e facendo saltare interi sistemi di sicurezza, ad esempio), il possesso di un Jekyde richiede speciali permessi rilasciati dalle autorità di Teyrnas. L’incaricato principale alla rimozione e al controllo dei Jekyde malevoli in forma attiva è Gordon Rolfe, giovane Capopalestra della città di Northfort. Genio dell’informatica, è un’autentica autorità in materia di creature, ed è in grado di rimuoverle dai sistemi infetti limitando al minimo i danni provocati. Si occupa anche, successivamente, della riprogrammazione e del contenimento di tali esemplari, e c’è chi sostiene che ad oggi ne abbia immagazzinati qualche centinaio in appositi circuiti informatici blindati da lui stesso ideati. Per quanto riguarda le sue origini, risultano piuttosto nebulose, dal momento che non è chiaro chi ne sia stato l’ideatore: alcuni affermano che si tratti di un progetto governativo per il controllo sulla popolazione, altri, al contrario, che sia stato partorito dalla mente geniale di un hacker sovversivo. Dati aggiuntivi Folklore e tradizioni In molti affermano che il Governo di Teyrnas conosca perfettamente l’artefice della creatura e che tenga questa persona protetta e gelosamente custodita, ma si tratta solo di voci senza alcuna prova concreta a sostenerle. Certo è solo il fatto che o ne è stato perso il controllo oppure è stato volontariamente liberato all’interno della rete informatica, continuando a moltiplicarsi incessantemente. La comparsa di queste creature ha inizialmente diffuso il panico e scatenato la fantasia della popolazione, soprattutto nell’ambito di possibili complotti governativi. E’ diventato celeberrimo un romanzo distopico nel quale l’intera società è tenuta costantemente sotto controllo grazie all’impiego di questi Pokémon, grazie ai quali è diventato possibile sorvegliare, tramite telecamere e infiltrazione dei computer personali, ogni aspetto della vita di ogni individuo, abolendo così ogni forma di privacy e di libertà di pensiero. Dal momento che, nel romanzo, in ogni casa è obbligatorio avere almeno un computer, viene fatto riferimento ai Jekyde come “Roommates” (“compagni di stanza”, “coinquilini”), e le città sono tappezzate di manifesti con l’immagine di questo Pokémon e la scritta “The Roommate is watching you”. Esiste anche una leggenda metropolitana, molto popolare e apprezzata, sull’origine di questa creatura. La storia in sé è piuttosto inverosimile, ma la sua natura fiabesca ha incontrato subito le simpatie popolari ed è ad oggi molto diffusa. Si racconta che, non molto tempo fa, ci fosse un bambino molto speciale. Era molto più intelligente di tutti i suoi coetanei, e per questo i genitori decisero di iscriverlo ad una scuola privata per giovani talenti dotati di capacità eccezionali. Lo portarono all’istituto, che tuttavia aveva regole molto precise: il piccolo sarebbe stato accudito da personale specializzato, e i genitori avrebbero potuto vederlo e riportarlo a casa con sé soltanto per due mesi ogni estate, per non interferire con le innovative tecniche di insegnamento con i quali sarebbe venuto a contatto. Tuttavia il bambino non riuscì ad integrarsi con i nuovi compagni, i quali non facevano che prendersi gioco di lui a causa dell’indole timida e della struttura rotondetta, facendone presto il loro bersaglio preferito di scherzi di ogni genere, che con il tempo diventarono sempre più crudeli. Una notte il bambino, incapace di dormire a causa del senso di oppressione e solitudine che cresceva ogni giorno di più, decise che se non poteva avere un compagno di giochi reale, ne avrebbe creato uno virtuale. Notte dopo notte lavorò al suo progetto, e presto ideò un’applicazione che rispondeva efficacemente a numerose tipologie di interazione. Diede al suo animaletto virtuale un aspetto rotondo e soffice, lo chiamò Jack e cominciò a prendersi cura di lui, sviluppando ogni giorno di più la sua intelligenza artificiale e migliorandone la programmazione. Tra le molteplici funzioni dell’applicazione, vi aveva inserito anche un archivio, che usava come diario personale e nel quale annotava tutti i propri dispiaceri. Ma ora ogni volta che si sentiva solo gli bastava accendere il computer e dedicarsi alle cure del suo animaletto virtuale per dimenticarsi dei propri problemi. Tuttavia, dopo qualche tempo, il suo computer cominciò a comportarsi in modo strano. Accadeva che si accendesse da solo, in piena notte, che avviasse l’applicazione “Jack”, o che i file di studio presenti al suo interno risultassero spostati o corrotti. Il bambino pensò all’ennesimo scherzo di pessimo gusto da parte dei suoi compagni. Cercò di ripristinare il sistema, ma i sintomi non fecero che peggiorare. Dopo due mesi, avvenne la prima sparizione. Uno dei compagni di studio del bambino, nonché quello che lo tormentava di più, sparì semplicemente nel nulla. Venne cercato ovunque, senza alcun risultato. Dopo un’altra settimana sparì una bambina. E fu solo l’inizio di una serie di misteriose sparizioni: a intervalli irregolari, un bambino spariva nel nulla. E si trattava sempre, immancabilmente, di qualcuno che aveva fatto qualche torto al piccolo genio. Una sera, il bambino era seduto davanti al computer, intento a studiare, quando per l’ennesima volta l’applicazione “Jack” si aprì autonomamente. Comparve come di consueto l’animazione della creaturina azzurra, accompagnata dalla frase “gioca con me”. Avendo un esame incombente, il bambino digitò la frase che avrebbe dovuto chiudere il programma: “mi dispiace, non ho tempo ora”. Ma il programma non si chiuse. Apparve la scritta “Cosa succede?” Pensando all’ennesimo malfunzionamento, il bambino non si allarmò. Era solo una delle tante frasi reimpostate che rendevano l’applicazione in grado di “dialogare” con l’utente. “Devo studiare. E problemi a scuola. Mi dispiace, ma non ho tempo ora.” Rispose alla domanda con quelle semplici parole, sicuro che il programma le avrebbe riconosciute, grazie al discreto vocabolario, in continua espansione, che man mano stava inserendo nei codici di programmazione. Ma quello che apparve sullo schermo gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena. “Non torneranno più” Non erano parole da lui programmate. Senza attendere alcun input, il programma continuò. “Non ti preoccupare Sei al sicuro Non torneranno più Non torneranno mai più Ora gioca con me” Il bambino cominciò a provare una paura crescente, mentre un acuto crepitio iniziò a diffondersi dal computer, insieme ad un leggero puzzo di bruciato. “gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me” Man mano che le parole venivano ripetute ancora e ancora, sullo schermo, si rese conto con panico crescente che l’immagine della creaturina stava mutando. Nel colore, nella forma. Cresceva, si allungava, diventava sempre più scura e minacciosa. “gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me gioca con me” Il crepitio si fece più intenso, il puzzo più penetrante. Il bambino urlò. Il giorno dopo la stanza venne ritrovata vuota. Del piccolo genio non c’era più alcuna traccia. Il computer era ancora acceso, probabilmente era rimasto tale per tutta la notte. Lo schermo era vuoto, fatta eccezione per una semplice animazione ripetuta in loop di due paffute creature di pelo azzurro intente a lanciarsi a vicenda una piccola palla colorata. Dati di gioco Resistenze e vulnerabilità Zone Strumenti tenuti Statistiche di base Forma passiva Forma attiva Mosse apprese Salendo di livello Tramite MT/MN Tramite Accoppiamento Dall'Insegnamosse Curiosità Origine Origine del nome Categoria:Pokemon Categoria:Pokémon dispettosi Categoria:Gruppo Bipede/Antropomorfo Categoria:Gruppo Amorfo Categoria:Elettro Categoria:Buio